Under conventional approaches, database searching may be performed based on keyword queries. Keyword search queries performed across large and/or multiple databases may suffer from being time intensive. More targeted search queries limited to certain fields within a database may miss important results. Additionally, results from such searches may be confusing, difficult to interpret, and/or off-target. These and other drawbacks exist with conventional solutions.